


Arkos: Livestream Confession and Bully Humiliation.

by ThePlayer1Company



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aura helps with sex, Cardin has a micropenis, Cum hitting like a suckerpunch, F/M, Failed Seduction, Huge Cumshots, Humiliation, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pyrrha does magnet stuff for convenience, Recorded Sex, Revenge, Ridiculous amounts of cum, ball busting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlayer1Company/pseuds/ThePlayer1Company
Summary: Inspired by a picture of Pyrrha crushing Cardin's balls with visible blood, her saying "To all those who think I or anyone else would have sex with this piece of shit."Pyrrha convinced Weiss to properly get Jaune to stop pursuing her, then she swooped in with comforting words, courting and seducing him. That initial success sparked a great flame within her, to make sure Jaune knew she loved him. They didn't go public with their relationship yet, so Pyrrha kept getting hit on multiple times a day. Finally hitting a breaking point, she pretends to accept Cardin Winchester's boastful offer to show her what a 'real man' can do in bed. She livestreams the whole thing, starting with her tricking him into removing his armor and shirt, then she crushes his balls, then strips off his pants to show his one-inch micropenis. She declares that Cardin is a little bitch, and she is with Jaune, and shows Jaune walking out of his hiding spot in the closet with a third leg sprouting from his crotch. Vigorous sex ensues while Cardin watches in humiliated arousal like the little bitch that he is.This story is not for the faint of fetish. Unlike Winter Knight, this story is for wish fulfillment and erotic nonsense.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Arkos: Livestream Confession and Bully Humiliation.

Pyrrha was happy with having such great friends, and an amazing boyfriend. She had gotten a small pep-talk from Jaune after she appeared distressed, and she _convinced_ Weiss to give Jaune a definite and unmistakable rejection so that her partner would redirect his affections towards _her_ instead. It worked, and though Pyrrha had felt the urge to beat Weiss into the ground, she remembered that she had literally asked the white-haired girl to do that. She then swooped in and, with newfound confidence and forwardness, courted and seduced Jaune. 

When she saw his smile and felt his loving touch and his 'second sword', she knew she would feel happy and fulfilled with him as her lover, emphasis on the _filled_.

Still, she didn't make it publicly known. Nobody had any right to know about her business. She rejected men daily, _loudly_ , making sure Jaune knew that her loyalty was to him and him alone. She would sooner kill a man than let him touch her sexually, _'Reel it in, Pyrrha! If you go crazy, Jaune won't want to stick his dick in you anymore. His_ **_long, fat, MEATY dick~_ ** _.'_

It was getting annoying, though, especially with how, despite her moaning her pleasures into Jaune's ears and attempted to directly water his confidence so it would sprout, he didn't become any less of a soft-hearted man who let others get away with bullshit. 

None were such a thorn in her side more than Cardin Winchester, who even after Jaune saved the bastard's life, he still acted like a total asshole! He also thought that putting on the act of a jerk jock was going to get her to open her legs for him, _'Newsflash, douchebag, she wasn't into it!'_

However, she got a devious idea while comforting Jaune after another combat class loss. She told him the plan, and though he was blushing up a storm, he agreed to it. After planning and gathering materials, the next day after another combat class loss for Jaune (though this one much closer than usual) Cardin approached her an hour after class, bragging about his superiority to Jaune, how he'd beaten him over and over again, and how he was weak and lame compared to him.

Pyrrha listened to it all while pretending to check her scroll, as though she really were as shallow and airheaded as Cardin seemed to think she was. She saw that Nora and Rin had finished setting things up with Blake's help, and she smiled the fakest, most plastic smile she could ever recall making, "Alright, alright, how about we go somewhere private and settle this, then?"

Cardin was shocked, but accepted, keeping his head big and his chest puffed out. Pyrrha couldn't wait to utterly deflate him and shatter his will. Maybe he'd do everyone a favor and jump off the roof? Nah, he was too stupid and annoying to be that courteous. She'd just settled for _complete and utter humiliation~!_

When they arrived at the unassigned dorm, Pyrrha saw the glow of Jaune's eye in the cracked-open closet door, and gave a subtle gesture of confirmation, "I'll admit, Cardin, I've been looking forward to this, I even changed into a sexy pair of underwear for a good show~." she stripped, trying her best to ignore Cardin's lecherous gaze and focus on the loving admiration Jaune saw her with. She kept him from touching her by pushing him away with her semblance. She stood in her nice gray and flower-print underwear, focusing on Jaune’s gaze on her magnificent ass. Her expression changed to one of firm domination, and she commanded him to strip, putting on a harsh and dominant tone. The idiot followed her words, going down to his black pants.

Pyrrha smirked, internally cackling with glee. While Cardin had hastily removed all protection from his body, she had slipped some metal pieces onto her palms and fingers without him noticing. She also turned on a standing camera, "I want to record this, okay?" Cardin just accepted it, excited to finally bang Pyrrha and-

Pyrrha grabbed Cardin's crotch, "This is a livestream so that everyone at Beacon will know." she giggled and grinned, increasing her grip. Cardin's smug and cock expression shifted to one of pain, "To all those who think that I, _or anyone else_ , would have sex with this piece of shit!" she increased her grip.

Cardin’s pain only increased, “W-w-what?” his confidence had faltered, and he felt a searing pain as Pyrrha only gripped harder and harder, breaking through his aura as her metal-and-semblance enhanced grip started crushing his balls. He was too shocked to even change his expression, just looking down with his eyes crossed and blinded by the agony of his balls being turned to mush.

Pyrrha saw blood stain and redden the bully’s pants, “He’s impotent now, not like he had anything to work with before anyhow!” she kicked Cardin in the stomach, sending him reeling. She grabbed his pants and ripped them off, revealing his mangled balls and micropenis that had been so incredibly tiny that it evaded her grip the first time. She would have destroyed it as well, but she didn’t want to touch the disgusting little shrimpy thing, “How can you even claim to be a man with a dinky winky like that? You only have _one_ inch to your name! You should be called Cardin _Lose_ chester, you disgusting little pig.” she laughed mockingly as steel cables, controlled by her semblance, came flying out and bound the stumbling, squealing Cardin to a chair that was held in place by more of her semblance, “Let me show you what _REAL_ man looks like, you pathetic little boy.” she snapped her fingers, panning the camera over to the closet.

Jaune’s cock came into view _long_ before his body did. He was still mostly soft, and yet looked to have three legs attached to him. Pyrrha let out a cheerful squeal as she _hugged_ that girthy behemoth attached to her boyfriend’s crotch, nuzzling it and licking it like a lovestruck puppy, “ _THIS_ is a _REAL_ man’s cock! 100% real, too.” she pulled with all her might, but all that happened was the beast twitched. She gave it a few wanton sucks while hugging Jaune affectionately, both of them standing up straight while she did so, “I belong to Jaune, and Jaune alone. Even after gaining the hottest girl in Beacon as his girlfriend and personal cum-dumpster, he hasn’t let it get to his head and make him cocky. Meanwhile, _some_ people-” she aimed a hateful glare at Cardin, “-are cocky despite having practically no cock at all!” she laughed, then kissed Jaune deeply. He’s the only one who can ever satisfy me again after the _hundreds_ of times I’ve taken this gigantic cock inside me!” she threw her ass back at the camera, sliding her modestly covering panties aside to show her holes. She explained to their audience that it was only by aura’s miraculous healing properties that they retained their impossibly virgin-like tight look, otherwise they’d be permanently doubled in size from Jaune’s wrist-thick girth that ravaged them on a daily basis.

Cardin was utterly shocked, and horribly turned on. Despite the utter agony in his crotch, his tiny dick was painfully hard as he watched Pyrrha _worshipping_ Arc’s cock. 

Pyrrha smiled and spun on her heels, grabbing her refillable metal bottle of lube that was laying on one of the beds, and slathering Jaune’s whole cock with it, “I’ve gotta use a whole bottle of lube just to make sure it’s nice and slick to go inside me. Ladies, if you ever find a _man_ like Jaune, then you’re going to get your guts busted if you’re as stupid as all the guys who try to hit on me every day!” she lowered her panties to her knees, spreading herself for Jaune, “Go on, Jaune, stick that giant fucking cock of yours inside me! Show everyone how much I’ve trained to _take it without issue!_ Nowadays, it barely hurts at all, so I can feel every last _bit_ of the **mind-blowing pleasure** it gives me!” 

Jaune’s powerful hands latched onto Pyrrha’s ass with a grip much tighter than usual. The situation at hand had finally shattered his mental barriers, unleashing his true strength. He had always held back against his opponents, even Cardin, but _no fucking more!_ He would no longer limit himself! He’d _show EVERYONE_ how much of an Alpha Male he _really_ was, and **fuck** **Pyrrha** **senseless** on this X-rated livestream!

Pyrrha, even with the ridiculous amounts of lube making his cock’s movements inside her nearly frictionless, its size and texture still made her moan from her all the way down into her throat and belly, the latter of which was being stretched by Jaune’s mass. With the way she was moaning and begging, she sounded like a total slut. She was showing _everyone_ whose scrolls had been caught by their hacking livestream, that she was a _complete and utter_ **_whore_ ** for Jaune’s Supreme Arc Cock! She let everyone see how it was spreading her labia wide open, and how it was clearly stretching her womb like a clown with a balloon. The tight, toned abs of her flat stomach acted more like _rubber_ instead of muscle as they _stretched_ around Jaune’s mass. 

They fucked for over two hours, all live-streamed to anyone who had been caught by the hack or who had tuned in on the most popular porn website among the student populace. All the while, Jaune was blowing a load every so often, yet not softening in the slightest, switching from her pussy to her ass, even her mouth or tits. His cock was shown to not only be more massive than any other, but have unbreakable stamina and an unlimited amount of thick, sticky Arc Semen as well! 

Pyrrha was turned into a sticky, creamy, cum-drunk and cum-covered mess, and she _reveled_ in it. She felt _blessed_ to be dominated and covered like this, to be looking like a gooey ghost. 

Pyrrha waved as she was held up by Jaune and thrust her toned, plump, _meaty_ thighs on his _fat_ shaft, jerking him off as she gave a closing message, “If ANYONE, and I mean ANYONE, tries to get me to leave Jaune after we put on a show like this…” she adjusted the zoom on the camera, “They’re going to end up like Cardin. Broken, humiliated, emasculated, and ‘sicky sticky’. What do I mean by that last part?” the camera panned over to Cardin, “Hey, Losechester, you little bitch, wake up!”

Cardin was sniffling and sobbing, his eyes red and his nose snotty, “I-i’ve been awake this whole time. W-what do you want?”

Pyrrha’s utterly _evil_ sneer of hatred was seen for a few seconds, “Catch.” she made sure the camera showed Cardin’s whole body.

Cardin looked up at the two of them, “Huh-AHHHHH!”

At that moment, Pyrrha slapped her goo’d-up ass against Jaune’s crotch, and a much _smaller_ load shot out. Despite its reduced volume, it was still covering the floor, and it even shot forwards and hit Cardin in the face like a _suckerpunch_ ! The thoroughly humiliated and _cucked_ bully was sent tumbling backwards in his chair, gagging and vomiting from getting the smelly, musky jizz on his face. As he was wallowing in his utter emasculation, the audience was allowed to witness how, even after almost ten orgasms so close together, Jaune’s loads were still so **_catastrophically messy._ **

With her body, the floor, and Cardin’s stupid cuck face all covered in cum, Pyrrha gave her famous million-lien smile to the camera, and even a peace sign to go along with it, speaking with the same vim and vigor as she had done before, upon winning her tournaments or reading sponsorship messages, “I hope this has been enlightening for all of you. I’ll make sure the recording gets properly uploaded to the internet, so that if _anyone_ in the future ever thinks I’ll even _consider_ sleeping with them, they can watch this and see how _completely outclassed_ they are! Thanks for watching, and I hope you came from this, you dirty perverts!” with that, the video ended.

With the display finally over, Jaune sighed in relief, “Pyr, that… was insane… and _entirely awesome_ .” he grinned and gave a husky chuckle. He coaxed her aura to absorb the cum on her face to clean it, the same technique that had helped adapt her body to better accept his Supreme Arc Cock. When her skin was clean, and glowing from the spermy facemask it had received, he gave her a deep, passionate kiss, “What are we going to do with _it?_ ” he said with spite, gesturing towards the fallen Cardin, who was sobbing like a bitch.

Pyrrha giggled, “Let’s leave him here. His teammates can fetch him later.” she took Cardin’s scroll and texted the location of this unassigned room to them, then grabbed her underwear, as well as a couple of bathrobes she’d hidden in the closet, “Let’s go get a shower, alright?” she put on her underwear and grinned, feeling it cling to her skin as the thick spunk covering her soaked into the fabric, permanently staining it with her lover’s gooey spunk. 

Jaune wore one bathrobe on his body, and the other on his cock as he took Pyrrha’s slimy hand in his own and led her, wearing nothing but sexy underwear and a paint-coat of creamy semen, all the way to the showers. They didn’t get stopped _once_ during their walk, any onlookers too shocked to speak to them. 

Right now, still had _at least_ five or six more loads left in him, and he’d take his time with these ones. He’d pound her holes as they got cleaned up, and even as they walked back to their actual dorm. They just _had_ to keep having sex, it felt so _right_ to do! They could face any consequences from their huge, depraved stunt _later_.

If anyone had anything to say in opposition of their relationship, though? Well…

Not fuck them, but _cuck them!_


End file.
